House live
by Sakura Yuko
Summary: Nagisa ans Kayano are married. A lovely married couple. They have a child Named Hiro. A little part of their daily lives.


**Thank you so much Re-Yuu, for helping me with the name of Nagisa's and Kayano's child.**

"I'm home" said Nagisa so you could hear him down the hallway.

"I'm coming" said back his wife getting out of the kitchen wearing an red apron over a dark green shirt and a marine blue skirt that go to her knee. Her green hair tied up to a a fast ponytail.

"So how was our work day, My darling? I bet you are hungry, I just finish making some pudding." said his wife with a smile taking of seductively his blazer.

They leant over to give each other a kiss

"With pleasure Kayano. You're pudding is the best!". He putt down his bag and hung his blazer up. He turned around to face a little something cute as pie with her cute fussy pink cheeks and blue pyjamas. She was laying comfortably in a small purple baby chair.

"Hello there Hiro-chan, daddy's home from work" and he gave her a small kiss her on the forehead. "how's my baby Hiro-chan doing?"

"She slept for four hours and drank milk tree times" smile Mommy lining on the wall.

Hiro was a girl not more than 2 week old. She was the baby of Kayano and Nagisa. A cute little baby that you just want to hold.

"So how about that delicious smelling pudding" asked Nagisa. He could smell the lovely sent of pudding coming from the kitchen, that tasty looking pudding made by his caring wife.

"Of course! Come in the kitchen" said his green haired darling

Nagisa just silently obey and let himself be dragged to the kitchen.

Wall he was eating his treat Kayano asked how his day at work was. He replied that nothing was wrong and everything was going just fine. Then it was his turn to asked how her day was at home, because she is in maternity leave from her job.

"Oh, it's fun not to have any work, I have tons of time on my hand when Hiro-chan is asleep" Kayano smiled

Nagisa left his treat unfinished and rapped is arm around her, to hug her tight. " you have do have way to much time on your hands"

He was leaning on her back comfortably. Kayano loved when he does that. She turned over to be face to face with him and gave him a kiss on the lip that her husband depend. Their hand where hand in hand touching the wedding ring. Nagisa started to take of the red apron, still not breaking the kiss.

When suddenly someone knock at the door disturbing their little married couple time. Sadly they had to break out of their loving hug to go open the door.

"Oh, Koro-sensei what are doing here" asked Kayano a bit tick of, because he was disturbing them.

"I was just passing by our house, so I stop to said hello" Koro-sensei said

"Why don't you come in" Nagisa said with a smile trying is best to hide the bloodlust

Koro-sensei turned is head and say Hiro-chan laying on in the baby crib.

"Hello their Hiro-chan" Koro-sensei said giving her a sticky tentacle on her cheeks before heading to the kitchen because of this wonderful smell.

"Can I have some of this pudding please, my paid day is in one week" Koro-sensei pleaded

"Ok, I'll go prepare some of the pudding and tea, you and Kayano go to the living room" Nagisa said heading towards the kitchen.

Hiro started to cry.

"I guess it's time to feed you right?" Kayano said picking her up "do you mind Koro-sensei?"

"No not at all" Koro-sensei replied

Nagisa finish preparing the tea and pudding and came from the kitchen with The yellow octopus's plate and his unfinished one.

After is treat, Koro-sensei couldn't stopped himself from asking if he could carry Hiro for a little bit. She was just so cute and the result of the love of both of his students.

The married couple look at each other not sure if it was the best idea.

"S-sure" Nagisa said

"Thank you so much"Koro-sensei said

Once Hiro finish drinking her milk, Kayano passed her to the teacher.

Koro-sensei was holding her long down and looking wile using his creepy loving happy face, with the diagonal eyes and small blush.

After a few minutes, Kayano asked her teacher if he was finish with the pudding and he said he was finish. She brought the plate to the kitchen

"Nagisa, Now that Kayano-san can't hear us" started Koro-sensei "Karma asked if you would come over, he as something to tell you. He said he would call later."

"Fine, tank you for letting me now" Nagisa said wondering what Karma wanted to tell him.

Kayano came back and took back her baby. She told Koro-sensei that it was pretty late and would appreciate if he could started to go out the door. Koro-sensei agreed after seeing the time and headed out.

Well it was still early, about 7:00, so they ate diner wachting a movie on the couch. Kayano had her head on Nagisa's shoulder and Hiro was seated between Nagisa and Kayano. She slowly started to fall asleep. When the movie finished Mommy put her in her crib that was in there room.

Finally they could have their time alone and nobody would disturb them. They went to the back yard were there was a beautiful sunset coloured red scarlet, orange and yellow. To the scenery, they leaned over to kiss each other. Nagisa stroked his hand in him wife's hair. His other hand was going under her shirt. Kayano continued kissing him.

 ** _*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*_**

The phone rang disturbing again there little time.

Nagisa went to pick it up and remembered that Karma was suppose to call him.

"Hello, who is calling?"

" _It me, Karma. I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow evening?_

"No, we don't"

 _"Well, me and Manami want to invite you and Kayano to eat diner"_

(Out of the phone) "Darling, we are invited to dinner at Okuda's and Karma's place." Called Nagisa

"Ok, asked if we can take Hiro with us" Kayano replied

(Back in the phone) "What time?"

 _"Around 6:00, is that ok?"_

"Perfect, can we bring Hiro?"

You can hear in the background a little voice saying yes not sure of herself and Karma agreed over the phone

"What do you want to tell me, it's weird that you would call me to diner, did something happened?"

 _"You will find out tomorrow"_ you could hear with the a voice of a mix embarrassment and a smirk.

"Well see you tomorrow"

Nagisa hung up the phone

"So we are invited to diner?" Kayano asked with a inch a seduction.

"Up, at 6:00 and we are aloud to bring Hiro with us" replied Nagisa coming closer to his wife and wrapping his arm around her

"Perfect!" Kayano said. She went closer to his hear and whispered "I don't think we will be disturbed now. Then they headed to there room...

 **Thank you for reading the first part!**


End file.
